


Why We Fight

by helygen2017



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, things we pick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helygen2017/pseuds/helygen2017
Summary: This little drabble was prompted by a Dragon Age Confession over on Tumblr regarding the little personal items you can loot during the quest lines.





	Why We Fight

Blackwall's slow and heavy tread on the stairs announced his presence. "Inquisitor, I have the box you requested," he said handing the plain wooden, hinged box to me. "Are you sure I can't, I don't know, carve some decorations or paint it for you? Make it a bit prettier?"

"Thank you, Blackwall, but no. It's perfect the way it is."

"What do you need it for, any way, if you don't mind me asking?"

I offered him a little smile, "I just want to store some of the little bits I collect when we're on the road."

"Ah." He smiled back, "all your little glass animals, charms, and toy soldiers."

"Something like that. Thank you again, Blackwall."

He sketches a little bow, dismissed, "my lady."

I placed the box on the bed covers, then reached under to pull out the small sack hidden underneath. Settling onto the bed, I opened the sack and started removing the items. I recall the history behind each item.

A fancy silver necklace engraved with "May our love endure. -R" belonging to a couple in the Fallow Mire. They died from the plague that wiped out their village.

In Coracavus, the Tevinter prison in the Western approach, I found a bangle and a ring, both silver, from slaves imprisoned and executed for daring to rebel against their masters.

A signet ring and a little cricket charm found in a child's bedroom in Chateau d'Onterre in the Emerald Graves. Her parents feared to send their only child to a Circle when her magic manifested, and instead a demon found its way in to their home and destroyed them all.

In Emprise du Lion, a boy was going to propose to the girl he loved; they died together when the Red Templars took the region. On their bodies was a diamond ring bearing the inscription "May our love be eternal. -B." 

And finally my two latest acquisitions from the Exalted Plains; a crude herb manual that looks like it was drawn by the hand of a child, and a blood-soaked teddy bear. I hug the bear tight as I'm sure the child did when they died cradled in the arms of their parent that had tried to protect them from the bandits, or demons, or whatever it was that found them on that ridge in the midst of Orlais' civil war.

I place the bear and all the other items into the box and close the lid. I dash the tears from my cheeks and take a deep breath. _Remember_ , I tell myself, _this is why we fight_.


End file.
